Andrik Harlaw
Andrik Harlaw is an exiled pirate, raider and sellsail. He is the younger brother of Baron Harlaw and a member of House Harlaw. He currently serves as the Admiral of the Pentoshi Fleet. History Little is known of Andrik's background prior to the Second Greyjoy Rebellion. Andrik refers to the island of Harlaw as his 'home', suggesting he either grew up there, or has spent much time there. Unlike his elder brother, Baron Harlaw, Andrik sided with his cousin, Durran Harlaw, during the Reaper's War. He fought alongside his cousin at the Battle of Pyke, where he received a wound to his face which has left a terrible scar to this day. Upon seeing his cousin slain, Andrik, rather than submit himself to the mercy of Lady Alannys Greyjoy, fled into exile with 25 of his most loyal and deadly reavers aboard his ship: Sea Scythe. His personal sigil is two silver scythes crossed, with a bone skull between, on black. Important Events First Era ''' Andrik sided with with his cousin Durran Harlaw in his rebellion against their liege lords, House Greyjoy. After being defeated, he fled the Iron Islands and remains in exile. '''Third Era Andrik had been making a living with his crew as a pirate and sellsword. He was employed by Varyo Velaryon for a time. Andrik, accompanied by Aedan Ormollen, sailed with his crew to Tyrosh to kill a rival of Prince Varyo. During the journey, Andrik's ship was attacked by a Volantene war galley. Andrik and his crew defeated the Volantenes, but lost several men. Andrik successfully killed the rival of Varyo, but was ambushed immediately after. The Sea Scythe was put to the torch and Andrik was taken prisoner. Andrik was freed by Qihiri Lomatesca while being transported. They arrived on Claw Isle to ask for help from Rhaenyra Celtigar. Fifth Era It is revealed that Andrik had fallen on hard times and became a drunk and a beggar living near the docks of Tyrosh. With the help of his former crew member, Tristifer Volmark, Andrik successfully lead a mutiny that lead to his captaining of a ship called the Grey Maiden. With his new ship, Andrik was able to surprise and capture a pirate war galley. Andrik took command of the pirate war galley and renamed the ship Death. He then sailed to Pentos to resupply. Andrik also took a salt wife named Eliana. She was the daughter of a merchant captain that Andrik slew. Andrik returned to piracy, preying on merchant ships around the Free City of Pentos. He was hired by the noble Haratis family of Pentos as a sellsail. After being hired by the Haratis to harry rival shipping, Andrik attacked a Tyroshi warship that carried Andros Sand, Mallor Sand, and Haegon, an emissary of Maelys Drahar. Andrik captured the ship, took Andros and Haegon prisoner, and personally slew Mallor Sand. The attack on the Tyroshi warship sparked a war between the two cities, Pentos and Tyrosh. Andrik was appointed Admiral of the Pentoshi fleet. As Admiral, he successfully repelled the invading Tyroshi navy in the Battle of the Bay. Family Baron Harlaw, brother Durran Harlaw, cousin (deceased) Tristifer Harlaw, nephew (deceased) Victaria Harlaw, niece Esgred Harlaw, niece Gysella Harlaw, niece Quotes "Turn and fight, you sorry sons of whores! Come bring your pretty faces to my axe!" - ''Andrik Harlaw ''"The man looked rather like some kind of predatory bird, with a sharp hungry look to him..." - A customs official, reflecting on Andrik's appearance and demeanor. Category:Harlaw Category:Characters Category:Iron islands Category:Essos Category:Sellsword Category:Lys Category:Character